The Thundermans: Evil Takeover
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: This is a Phoebe and Max story that will BLOW YOUR MIND! WARNING! Incest involved... What happens when Phoebe discovers a NEW superpower and uses it for her own personal gain? Who knows what can happen? COME FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GETS HER NEW SUPERPOWER! READ THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the show "The Thundermans" or Nicolodon! This is made up by me and is a fan fiction! PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**WARNING! Incest involved!**

_**The Thundermans: Evil Takeover**_

Everyone always has that wild, crazy side of them locked somewhere away from humanity. Phoebe Thunderman was one of them people. She had horamones as crazy as any other teenager but she also had a secret she never told anybody. What was it you might ask? She had a crush on the one person that you are not supossed to have a crush on. Who is this person? It's her brother, Max Thunderman. She's had a crush on him for two years now. Today, Phoebe discovers something GREAT, and EVIL at the same time.

_**(AT SCHOOL)**_

In Phoebes advanced math class something happens that could change her and her life FOREVER!

**"You have to finish all of this extra work by tomorrow it's only five sheets, you all shouldn't have any problem"** the teacher said, speaking to everybody in class.

**"That's not fair"** Phoebe says, kind of mad.

**"Lifes not fair"** the teacher said back with a smart remark

Phoebe got mad and started staring at him, straight in his eyes. She said

**"Well, I don't think we should have to do all of this work"**

All of a sudden he said something back to her.

**"You're right Phoebe, you no longer have to do the work I assigned you."**

She looks at her self. Confused.

**"Did I just do that? Oh my god! I just made him do what I wanted him to do"**

She now realizes that she can use mind control on whoever she wants. She now can control anybody, and that includes her brother. Phoebe went all day, thinking, and plotting away, trying to figure out a way to get her brother to fuck her.

_**LATER THAT DAY...**_

Phoebe was sitting at the dinner table studying. Max walks in and sits down next to her. He looks at her and she stares back at him. They was right beside each other. They was sitting so close to each other that they could touch one another.

**"What are you doing?"** Max asks.

**"Studying for a test that I have to take in a few days, which is more than you ever do in school, or your life"**

Max looks at her with a smirk. **"Oh ha ha"**

As Max gets up to leave the table Phoebe puts her hand on his leg before he gets up and something happens. Memories flash in her mind! _**WHIPPING BY!** **FLASH! ZOOM!** _Then she's back to her life and Max is standing there, just staring at her with a blank face. It looks like somehow her power of mind controlling transferred to Max through a touch. Now he is under her control. Who knows what can happen? ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN NOW! She now realizes that she can make him do anything she wants him to do. Now she can get him to have sex with her if she wanted him too. That's exactly what she intends to do.

**"Now that I have Max under my control I can get him to "Have Fun"** **with me tonight."** Phoebe says getting horny.

She said that to herself. She now gets to live out her dark fantasy. She turns around to Max and says "Meet me upstairs in my room in 2 hours"

**"Whatever you say sis"** Max says, brain washed.

He starts walking away and she quits studying and goes upstairs to get ready for what she considers the best night of her entire life.

_**(Phoebe's Room...)**_

Phoebe gets in her room and closes the door. She watches some TV before getting ready for "The best night of her entire life." After watching some TV, Phoebe stands up and cuts the television off. She walks over to her dresser drawl and pulls out a pair of special panties to wear and a special bra to wear. It was like nothing nobody has EVER seen before. She takes her shirt off and out popped her perky, round tits. She looked at her boobs in the mirror and squeezed them and started to push them together, making them bigger. Then she put her see through push-up bra on. The bra pushed her breast up making them look REALLY big. Now Phoebe unbuttons her tight white jeans that made it look like she had a bigger ass and slowly pulled them down. They were slipping down her legs and she pulled them off and threw the pants in the corner. Next she had to change her panties. She grabbed the panties she had on already and pulled them off._** IMAGIN****E her slipping her panties off in SLOW MOTION, slowly reveling between her legs and her perfect ass.**_ Then she grabs the Special panties which were a black G-String and slowly slipped them on herself. The Black G-String showed off her ass _**PERFECT!**_ Her ass was round and big. She done a spin real quick while looking in the mirror just to check herself out.

**"Damn I look sexy!"** Phoebe said giving herself a smack on the ass.

Phoebe was a VERY flexible girl so just think of the ways she could have sex. Their would be endless ways for Phoebe to have sex! She goes to the bathroom and grabs a bath robe and wraps up in it until max comes in to see her in a few minutes. Phoebe goes back to her room and just waits UNTIL..._** KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ She opens the door and says

**"hurry up and get in here!"**

**"Whatever you say Phoebe"** Max said still looking like he was brain washed.

He walks in, she closes the door and locks it back real quick. She walks over to her brother, stands in front of him and asks him

**"I bet you would love to see whats under this bath robe wouldn't you? well wait no further!"**

Phoebe opened up the robe letting it hit the floor. There stood one of the sexiest young teen girls in history wearing a black G-String and see through push up bra that made her tits look perfect. Max's eyes widened at the glance of his young sexy sister almost naked. Max was sitting down on the edge of the bed with Phoebe standing in front of him wearing barley anything.

**"Take your pants off Max!"** Phoebe said.

She got on the bed right beside him and started un dueing his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. Phoebe quickly grabbed a hold to his penis and started stroking it fast. Then she wrapped her big lips around his cock and started sucking it hard while she stroked it fast at the same time. Max took a hold of Phoebe's bra and undone the strap part of it and dropped it to the floor. Phoebe's young teen tits popped out. Max then leaned back while she was sucking and stroking his cock hard and fast. She stopped all of a sudden and said

**"Alright now, enough of sucking my brother's cock. I want you to FUCK ME!"**

Phoebe stands up and starts to pull her G-String down and then she threw it on the floor and while Max was still lying back on the bed she got on top of him. She had her ass near his cock and said

**"Come on, fuck your little sister! Fuck me HARD!"**

She grabs his hard erect cock and rubs it on her clit then she shoved it in her tight little pussy. Things started to speed up! Phoebe was getting fucked HARD by her own brother but she loved it. Max was pounding Phoebe HARD AND FAST! Then she stopped, pulled her brothers cock out of her pussy and got up for a second. She then started to do something only seen in porn videos and movies. She stretched one leg to the left of him and another leg to the right of him. She was somehow doing a split on him. Phoebe took his hard and erect dick and put it in her teen pussy. Phoebe was now doing a SPLIT on her brothers cock. He started to ram her pussy HARD and with HARD FAST FORCE! She was screaming and moaning to the top of her lungs

**"OH MY GOD! FUCK ME MAX! FUCK ME MAX! FUCK YOUR SISTERS TIGHT PUSSY!"**

His cock was going in and out of his sisters pussy. _**POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!**_

**"Fuck me from behind Max!**" Phoebe got off of his dick and Max got up and behind her as she laid down on the bed. Phoebe turned her head back and rubbed her pussy lips.

**"FUCK ME MAX! FUCK ME FROM BEHIND!"**

Max then shoved his _**HARD ERECT COCK**_ into Phoebe's tight little pussy with _**FORCE!**_ Phoebe_** SCREAMED**_ with emotion and excitement! Max grabbed her hair in his hand and pulled it back and started fucking her harder than EVER! All you could hear was Phoebe screaming like crazy!

**"YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME MAX!"**

Max took his cock out after a few minutes and Phoebe got on her knees while Max was stroking his hard cock in front of her face.

**"COME ON MAX! CUM ALL IN MY HAIR AND IN MY MOUTH!"**

Phoebe grabbed his cock and started stroking it _**REALLY FAST**_ in her own face. Then she started sucking his cock to make it happen faster. Then all of a sudden Max came all over her face and in her hair.

**"OH MY GOD YES! I LOVE GETTING CUMED IN THE FACE BY MY OWN BROTHER'S COCK!"**

Since Max was brain washed _**ONLY**_ Phoebe remembers what happened. _**It was NEVER spoken of again.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a work of pure fiction. This is just a fanfiction and I do not own The Thundermans. This will never happen nor has it ever happened.**_

_**The Thundermans: Evil Takeover (Chapter 2)**_

_**(Phoebe POV)**_

It's now been a year since I used my new mind control power on my brother so that I could have him fuck me. It's been pretty quiet at the house actually. Almost silence, except for Max being annoying sometimes. Regardless of how annoying he is, he still fucks good and hard. I do find him attractive. A part of me wants to use the mind control power again just so I could have my brother fuck me once more. But then I think that I would hate to get caught by anyone and try to explain what is happening. That was the best night of my life by far. I would love to have another night like that.

_**(Max POV)**_

Phoebe thinks that I don't remember what happened that night, but I do. It all came to me as I was sleeping, over a month ago. All the images and things I did to her all of a sudden began to flash in my dreams late one night. Ever since then I have these feelings for my sister, deep, sexual feelings. She must not figure out that I know this. Hopefully I can keep all this a secret.

_**(Phoebe POV)**_

_**RING RING RING RING! **_The clock next to me went. It was time to get up and go to school. I was actually ready to go to school today, because I can stare at boys all day that is. For some reason I still think a lot about that night that I made my brother fuck me with his big hard cock. I still miss his long dick inside me but I can't tell him that obviously. Since I can't use mind control I have to find another way to confuse him to fuck me or somehow to let me suck his cock.

"**Wow, I have some really messed up thoughts in the morning don't I? Alright, my mission today is to get my brother to let me fuck him somehow! I'm on a mission, and I WILL achieve it!"**

I got up and got dressed. I went down stairs and started to eat a bowl of cereal sitting next to Max.

"**Hey Max"** I said to him as he smiled back at me.

"**Hey Phoebe" **

All of a sudden he surprised me as he put one hand on my thigh. He then squeezed it as if he was sexually interested in me. I didn't know what to think at this moment. Before I could call him on what he was doing he took his hand off of my thigh. We both left for school that morning. I was still trying to figure out why he put his hand on my thigh. We was on the bus headed toward school and out of nowhere Max came up and sat next to me in my seat.

"**Umm Okayy?"**

"**What, your brother can't sit next to you on the bus?"**

"**I guess you can, I don't see why not"**

"**Hey Phoebe, can I tell you something?"**

"**Yeahh, suree"**

He leaned over to my ear and started to whisper in it.

"**I know what happened that night… I liked it"**

My face was shocked. I didn't know how to even respond to that, I really didn't. So I spoke up and asked…

"**What, what are you talking about?"**

"**That night you mind controlled me to make me fuck you, I remember it all and I liked it"**

In my head I was like **"OH SHIT!"** but out loud I yelled…

"**How do you remember that!?"** I asked, scared that he actually remembered what happened.

"**I don't know how, but I started to remember over a month ago and now I can't seem to get these thoughts out of my head. Every time I look at you I just lose control almost. I can't help but to have to have this sexual tension around you do you understand or feel the same way in anyway?"**

"**Well, if we are being honest, yes. I do. You know what? Meet me in the janitors closet in 2****nd**** period at 10am. I will tell you, and maybe even show you how I feel"** I whispered back to Max in his ear.

First period ended and it was now time for second period to start. While everybody else was headed to class I slipped through them all and headed toward the janitor's closet. I finally got there, opened the door, walked inside, and shut the door behind me. I was just standing there by myself for a few mins until all of a sudden someone opened the door and walked in. It was Max. Now I can finally tell and show him how I feel about him, and I planned on doing so right now.

I walked up to him and pushed myself onto him. My boobs pressing against his chest. I started to kiss him, passionately. Max than slipped his tongue in my mouth as I was kissing him. Then my tongue met his as we swapped saliva I began to feel very horny. I stopped kissing him for a second to tell him…

"**You wanted to know how I felt, well now you know"**

I than took my shirt off and started to undo my bra. My perky breast came out as I took my bra off. Max than started to fondle my tits. Then he began to run his tongue on my nipples, making them hard and erect. He then started to suck and lick my nipples and twisting them.

"**MMMM! That feels so good Max! Let me suck your cock now!"**

He quit sucking and licking my nipples. I then got on my knees and started to undo his pants, as I pulled them down out popped his giant hard on. I took his cock in my hands and began to give him a handjob. Moving my hands up and down on his rod. I than spit on it and shoved it in my mouth. I was sucking on his hard cock now.

"**Your cock taste so good Max!"**

"**MMM! I love my superhero sister sucking my cock. You're so good at it!"**

I then let him face fuck me with his cock. He began smashing his hard cock in the back of my throat. I took his cock out of my mouth for a second and spat on it and returned giving a blowjob. I began bobbing my head up and down on his giant hard on, filling his cock with spit all over it. I took it out of my mouth and said…

"**Alright, that's enough. NOW FUCK ME!"**

I got up off of my knees and turned around with my ass sticking out, facing him. Max grabbed my pants and pulled them down revealing my perfect phat ass. I had no panties on. He then stuck his face in my ass and began to eat it while sticking his finger in my tight little pussy and fingering me.

"**YES! OH MY GOD YES! FINGER ME!"**

All of a sudden he shoved his cock inside my pussy, surprising me.

"**OH MY GOD YES! STICK YOUR COCK IN MY PUSSY, FUCK ME!"**

He was now smashing my little tight pussy with his hard cock!

"**OH YES FUCK ME MAX! FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY!"**

He was smashing my pussy from behind. He grabbed my tits as he was pounding me hard.

"**You like getting fucked by your brother don't you sis?"**

"**Yes! I LOVE YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME!"**

He began to fuck me fast and harder, smashing my pussy so hard that I let out a scream!

"**AW YES! FUCK MEEEEE! MMMMM!"**

He was pounding the hell out of me and I loved every second of it! My teenage pussy getting pounded by my brother. It was so intense! All of a sudden he was pounding **HARDER** and **HARDER!** He grabbed my hair and pulled it back as he was fucking my little pussy.

"**Yes! Fuck me Max!"**

"**I love your pussy sis!"** Max said back as he was pounding me hard.

"**You're going to make me CUMMM!"**

"**Take it hard sis! You like taking your brothers cock don't you!"**

"**OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING!"** I yelled with enthusiasm!

He pulled out his cock from within my pink pussy and I got on my knees to accept his cock into my mouth. I started to suck his hard cock. My big lips wrapped around his hard on as I bobbed my head up and down really fast on his big dick. I took it out and spit on it then put it back in my mouth and let him face fuck me. I was gagging for my life as he pounded the back of my throat hard and rough.

"**Oh my god! I love face fucking you Phoebe! Take your brothers cock down your throat!"** max yelled as I was taking his cock in my mouth.

He took his hard cock out of my mouth then put it back in for me to wrap my lips around it and suck it. I filled my mouth with his cock and started to give him a quick blowjob really fast. Out of nowhere he blasted his cum all over my face and in my hair. After that I grabbed his hard on and started to lick and suck the cum off of his cock so I can get it clean. I got all his cum in my mouth and swallowed it.

"**Now you know how I feel about you"**

"**I'm glad we did this again; I love you so much sis"**

"**I love you too Max. I also love your cock"**

"**I bet you do. Don't worry, we can do this all the time from now on if you want too"**

"**Oh you know I want to do this again" **I said cleaning up and putting my clothes back on.

Max put his clothes back on. It was a VERY happy ending! I loved taking my brothers cock inside of me so much that we did it lots of more times after this. We eventually started secretly dating without anybody knowing. We also fucked in secret too.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please lease a review if you liked it!**_


End file.
